This Is Your Song
by Jemmasgiirl
Summary: What if after the shooting, instead of a school play, Raditch forced certain students to start a GLEE club in school . Things are always hard to say so will it be easier said when sung? You know I love my JEMMA so other than that pair, who else do you wanna see together? Review ASAP . There will be many plots! Also what are some good songs?


"A glee club Mr Raditch?" J.T tried not to grin, narrowing his eyes to Liberty beside him.

"Yeah."agreed Liberty cringing a bit, "I mean, a musical for the play? Sure. A glee club? Nobody would want in that except maybe Ashley Kerwin."

"Or Craig Mannings" J.t laughed a bit, nodding and agreeing with her, "Only those two do song numbers here in Degrassi."

Raditch sat in his chair behind his desk, darting his eyes between the two before picking up his phone and pausing for a second before he spoke, "Yes, Miss Saunder.. please get Craig Mannings and Ashley Kerwin in here."

Liberty and J.t shared an odd look, wondering what he gotten into Raditch.

"Perfect." Raditch grinned at them, "Haven't even announced the school has a Glee club and yet, you already have two people in it."

"Very sneaky sir." taunts J.t, rolling his eyes.

Liberty stood up, shaking her head, "This is just absurb."

"Liberty, you are the last person I want walking out on this." Raditch's voice turned stern, "Some people can't SPEAK about the things they went through...so instead, we'll make them sing it."

"How do you think this is going to work?" Liberty asks him with a small snicker, "I don't mean to taunt you but you can't force anyone to do this."

"Oh but I can" Raditch grinned almost evil like and J.T blinked.

He could?

Jay and Spinner now sat where Liberty and J.T were, across Raditchs desk with his pen tapping hard and loud on the table, glaring daggers at them but also and unreadable look across his face.

Spinner was sweating like no tomorrow and even Jay cornered his eyes at Raditch. Was this the final explosion? Has he hit Raditch's last straw?

He had just found out they had pulled the prank on Rick before he brought a gun to school, and he's been silent since.

"Are you going to expel us sir?" whispered Spinner, his voice cracking.

Jay even rolled his eyes. His whiney ass was starting to annoy him. Jimmy this, shooting that, Rick this, they that.

Alex was like that too, never stopped talking about it, being all self pity too. If anything, looking for pity is the last thing anyone wants to hear if it's really YOUR fault. . most likely they'd just like to see you set on fire.

It's true, you should see the way Emma looked at Jay now after their secret 'encounters', the girl really knew how to hate you when she came to her sences.. which, half of Jay was glad she did...the other part missed her next to him. Or maybe he just missed anybody next to him.

Emma was though, he'd admit, the only person he could sit next to and listen to cry. It didn't annoy him, sometime it hurt him; something he really didn't like to admit but what he came to terms to.

Hell, Greenpeace would be so happy he's about to be expelled.. but fuck will his Pop ever be mad. Round of ass kicking tonight and possibly murder.

"Alright." Raditch finally spoke, snapping both boys out of it but Jay was sure Spinner had other things on his mind, like they deserved this.

Maybe they did but Jay would go down with fight.

"A deal.." drifts Raditch

"What?" Spinner asked, confused.

"Would you two like to be expelled from Degrassi forever.." Raditch says, "Or be part of the new school club that you can't leave from until graduation.."

Jay eyed him suspicously and shook his head, "I don't do clubs." he taunts.

"Do you do juvie Mr Hogart?" Raditch snapped back, raising a questionable eyebrow that only Jay raised back, a small smirk on his face.

"What is it? Chess club? Drama club? _Enviroment _club?" Jay seemed to enjoy the thought of that. Emma having to put up with him without a say.

"We'll do it Mr Raditch, any club!" exclaimed Spinner desperately, sorrow seeking from his eyes.

Jay lifted his hands up, "Woah, he can't speak for me."

"Maybe he should, seems to be the only one with a brain between the two of you." Raditch taunted Jay who snickered and he added, "You have almost two years left Jayson. What's the harm?"

Jay squinted his eyes at Raditch before crossing his arms and sighed boredly, "What club is it? Just answer the damn question.." he grabbed the sunglasses off his forehead and put them on his face.

Raditchs small smirk couldn't help but grin widely, "The Glee club."

Spinner blinked with wide eyes and looked to Jay whose mouth dropped.

Meanwhile..

"Emma, speak to me." Mrs Suave begged, holding a chart on her lap.

Emma stared down blankly, before slowly moving her eyes up to Mrs Suave and bared a big fake smile with a small laugh, "Mrs Suave, really, this is Snake being too worried. I was horrible after the.._shooting_. But I had time to get better and I hit a little bump about a month ago. . it's all fine now." she shrugged simply, like it was nothing

Suave wasn't dumb, even she heard the rumors..it wasn't nothing. Emma had hooked up with a mystery person down at the Ravine and lost her good girl reputation that she was working hard at getting bad.. and supposedly she had gotten sick too.. or was it knocked up ? Degrassi gossip could get so twisted up.

"Fine, if you're not going to talk I'm afraid I have to go to plan B." she said.

Emma eyed her wierdly, "W-what's plan B?" she asked curiously

Sauve grinned, "Glee club. If you can't talk about it, sing about it. I'm forcing you to join this club if you can't express your feelings this way."

Emma's eyes widened like a deer in the headlights.

GLEE WHAT?!


End file.
